This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We set out to compare the thickness of the corpus callosum between a well matched sample of healthy controls (n=13) and patients with DM2 (n=13). For this purpose, we wish to apply novel computational surface-based methods to encode callosal thickness at high spatial resolution.